


silver pixies

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is on her usual monthly hunt for endangered magical species when she makes the discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver pixies

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/139578414745/lunatracy-and-a-hptw-crossover)

Luna is on her usual monthly hunt for endangered magical species when she makes the discovery. Not an actual hunt of course, but a magical photo hunt. Half the trick is using the photo spell perfectly the first time as most of the creatures don’t stick around for a second photo. Last month was her first success of both finding and capturing via film, and the nest of baby nargles made The Quibber’s cover. (Which might not be the most impressive brag as she’s the editor, but it did make for a _gorgeous_ cover. She was sure to send a copy to Ms. Hermione Skeptic Granger, hoping it might help open her mind.)

Today she’s happened across a trio of mating silver pixies, and while they are known, this breed certainly isn’t well documented. Halfway through the circular wand motion, a voice interrupts with, “What are you doing?”

The pixies scatter, and with a small sigh, Luna turns to the intruder. Her first thought is that she’s a muggle, but then she notices claws and Luna relaxes, realizes she must be some type of magical.

“Trying to photograph pixies, you?”

“Pixies?” The girl asks disbelievingly, “Here?”

Luna smiles, sitting at the nearby bench. “Indeed, this park is rather public but there were three of them. Would you care to wait with me in case they come back?”

“Why not,” the girl says under her breath. Sitting, she adds, “I’m Tracy.”

“A pleasure to meet you. I’m Luna.”

“You um- are you from around here?” Tracy asks, fiddling with her hoodie.

“Not nearly, I- oh! Look, behind that bush, one of the pixies has already come back,” Luna says, readying her wand.

“What is that?” Tracy asks, claws out again.

“You don’t know any witches? I thought most were-people did. How odd, it channels my magic.”

Tracy only relaxes a tiny bit, eyes of the wooden stick, “Like a druid?”

Luna smiles, “Yes, druids are closer to magic’s true nature- can harness it more easily without an in-between channel. Would you like to hold my wand? You might not be able to do any spells, but all of the supernatural have some latent magic.”

Tracy frowns, “I’m not really. I was created in a lab, a chimera kanima.”

“You’re muggle,” Luna says, surprised. “Hmm, well would you like to see the pixies?”

“Yeah- I am pretty curious now.”

A wave of violet encases Tracy, and when it dissipates the first thing she spots is three metallic pixies across the park.  

“It’ll only hold for a few minutes or so-”

“Can you do the spell again, show me more?”

Luna shakes her head, “It’s best not to get accustomed to that spell. But most magical creatures can be seen by anyone, muggle or magical. Pixies are just tricky ones.” Luna stands and offers her arm, “There’s a zoo I can transport us to if you’d like.”

And Tracy’s on her arm faster than Luna can even think of apparating. It’s shaping up to be another lovely monthly hunt, even if she never got the pixies on film.


End file.
